The Mark of Athena
by Percy11
Summary: Wisdoms daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome. As the Argo II lands in New Rome and Percy and Annabeth are about to be reunited. But Annabeths mind has been invaded by Gaea and she has tried to kill Percy. Now the seaven must go rescue Nico from Gaea's wrath, but along the way the chosen seaven might uncover a more sinister along the way...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes Of Olympus **

**Prologue**

Annabeth

Annabeth hated the night before the Agro II would depart for the camp that Percy was at, she wanted to be able to see him after eight months. She turned over in her bed, feeling her bed shift under her. Wait a second she thought beds don't move she thought. She opened her eyes and saw she was in a small clearing surrounded by trees and bushes. She got up and saw a small clump of dirt moving away into the trees. A sleepy voice said in her head "So easy to control. You will be very valuable in helping me overcoming the chosen seven." Annabeth had a brief thought to run out of the clearing before she heard Gaia say "No you don't." A hole appeared under Annabeths feet and then she was falling. Slowly to Gaia's lair.

**Sorry about thee cliff hanger and it being so short this is my first time doing a fan fic. I hope you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus**

**Jason**

Jason looked down on the edge of the Agro II at the buildings below. He heard Leo in the engine room reciting the speech he had worked on for the Romans. "So yeah." He heard Leo say "We'll be landing in about 5 minutes and it would be really great if you didn't shoot us down or anything" Jason saw Piper come out of the door leading to the engine room. "So how's Annebeth?" he asked "I don't know" she said "She seems just like this morning. Distant." "Did you think she's just worried about Percy" Jason asked "Yeah" Piper said "I even tried Charm speak on her so she would calm down. But nothing changed" "Hopefully she calms down when we land "Jason said. There was a loud bang from under the ship and Piper left saying that she better make sure Leo didn't set the ship on fire. Jason gazed down at the ground and saw a small assortment of buildings and temples. Jason's heart thumped wildly in his chest. He was home.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus

Percy

Percy looked at the approaching ship. It slowly came closer to the ground until it finally landed on the ground in front of the large crowd. He stepped back allowing Reyna to start talking to the campers on the ship. He was more focused on finding one person in particular. Annabeth. While Reyna started talking to the people on the ship he took in the all the new faces there was the boy who looks like an elf Leo than there was the girl who must be Piper. Then there was a boy with electric blue eyes. "Where's Annebeth"? He thought. Before he realized that he had said it out loud Reyna nudged him with her elbow "Sorry what"? He asked. Percy heard Octavian snort somewhere behind him. "I said" the boy with blue eyes said "She's in her room below the ship" Percy pushed past Reyna and ran up to the ship and saw a ladder rolling down the side. He climbed up and went through a door. He looked around at the doors opening each one and looking inside until he finally found Annebeths room where she was laying down in her bed sleeping. He came next to her and said her name and shaking her slightly. Percy didn't have time to react before Annebeth stabbed him in the throat.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus

Percy

Percy woke up in a room with solid white walls with posters saying stuff like "Don't let the monsters keep you down!" He tried sitting up but he heard Hazel say beside him "I wouldn't do that" "Wh-" he tried to say but he stopped and clutched his throat. It felt like he had just shot out of Mt. St. Helens. Again. His throat was bandaged, and he was sitting in a soft bed. He looked around and saw Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, Reyna, and the boy with blue eyes. "What happened"? He asked in a whisper to no one in particular. "Well" Piper said "It was 30 minutes after you went in the ship before I came in to tell you that you were needed for a meeting" Piper shuddered "When I came in Annebeths dagger was in your throat and you were surrounded by blood and Annebeth was passed out in a corner. I called for help and Jason came in and tried giving you some ambrosia and nectar but you wouldn't take any. Then we were told to take you here" "Thanks "Percy said "But who's Jason"? "I'm Jason son of Zeus" the boy with blue eye's said "Well if we're all getting acquainted I'm Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus" Leo said "I'm Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite" Piper said. Turning to Piper, Leo, and Jason "I'm Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto" "Pluto"? Jason asked "Hades" Percy explained. "I'm Frank Zhang son of Mars. Ares." Frank said. "You probably already know but I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon" Percy said "Yeah Annebeth never stopped talking about you." Leo said "Speaking of Annebeth do you know why she tried killing Percy" Frank asked "My best guess is that Gaea messed with her to make her want to kill Percy". Reyna said. While everyone was talking Percy hadn't realized until now that he couldn't see Annebeth without her trying her trying to kill him. He had lost his Wise Girl.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus

Piper

While everyone was talking about what they could do about Annebeth. Piper was the only one who noticed that Percy was reaching for a glass of water on the table next to his bed. He then unwrapped the bandages covering his throat "No" Piper said not wanting him to hurt his throat. Before she could stop him Percy was pouring the water on his injured throat. Everyone one in the room stopped talking and starred at Percy stunned into silence. Watching as his throat repaired itself until there was only a small white line that was slowly fading "What?" He asked "Being the son of Poseidon does have its advantages." "That is so unfair" Leo mumbled. "Now that is finished" Reyna said "We must have a meeting about the Prophecy of Seven. But for now I must inform the senate of what has happened. No doubt Octavian has already told them about how the Greek has tried to kill Percy" and with that Reyna turned and walked out of the room.

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as my other one's I guess writing Pipers chapter is going to be tougher than I thought. Also I will try from now on to upload a chapter every day. **


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus Leo

As Leo was leaving the infirmary Reyna stopped him. "Leo right?" She asked "Yeah" he said. "I was wondering if you could take Annabeth back to the ship so she can't hurt anyone?" She asked. Seeing Leo's face she added "Don't worry she'll be bound" "Sure" he said. "Good. Follow me" Reyna, said. Reyna led Leo to another door she opened it and Annabeth was in a room similar to Percy's. She was bound with a rope sitting in a chair. Leo turned around and saw that Reyna had left the room. He sighed and helped Annabeth out of the chair and led her out of the infirmary to the ship. When they got there Leo led Annabeth into the room that she had stayed in on the way to Camp Jupiter. He carefully took of the ropes binding Annabeth and locked her door with a key. He turned and went into the workshop he had a project to work on.

**Thanks to Percyrox234 for being the first to comment on my story. Hope you guys like my story.**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus

**Frank**

Frank nocked a arrow on his bowstring and let it fly. It went dead center into the target with a loud _thunk!_ He reached behind his back and grabbed another arrow from behind his back and fired it at the other target he had set up with the same result. Frank let out a sigh and started heading back to the Fifth Chorts barracks. The day had been stressful with Percy almost getting killed and Hazel pestering him about Leo and how much he looked like Sammy. He did agree that he did look a bit like Sammy except that when Hazel had shown him Sammy that he had looked older than Leo. Leo had finally reached the barracks he went in and laid down in his bed figuring that he only had a couple of hours.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus Hazel

Hazel stood uncomfortably next to Frank in the Senate building. The meeting was discussing who should go on the quest. She wasn't paying attention until she heard Reyna ask who would like to volunteer for the quest. She saw Jason's, Franks, Pipers, Leo's, and Percy's hands all go into the air. Without a moment's hesitation she put her hand into the air. "Only six we need seven" Reyna said, "I would like to volunteer Annabeth" Percy said. Hazel saw that Reyna was about to object but Octavion beat her to it "She can't go" he said, "She tried killing our Preactor" he continued "I will go." "No it has to be her," Hazel said. Every pair of eyes in the room turned to her. Hazel shifted uncomfortably under their gaze "Why else would Gaea go to all the trouble to brainwash Annabeth to kill Percy unless she wanted to get rid of them both." After a moments thought Reyna asked for a vote. "All in favor of them going say I." Reyna said gesturing to the one's who volunteered. Everyone in the room said I. Hazel saw the boy whose name was Leo looked slightly stunned before rushing out of the room. Reyna called the meeting to an end saying that those who were chosen should get some rest. Hazel left the room heading toward the barracks excited she was one of the chosen 7.

Sorry I haven't updated I've been busy I'll try uploading a chapter once a day again

Percy11


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Percy Jackson or The Heroes of OlympusJason

As Jason left the meeting hall, Percy was waiting for him outside the room. "Thanks for helping me back on the boat." He said.

"It's ok". Jason replied. "Anyway if you want your spot back as Preactor I wont stand in your way." Percy said

"I think we should let the people decide who should be Preactor" Jason said "Ok" Percy said.

"Well see you later." Jason said.

"Oh by the way Leo wanted to see you at the ship" Percy said.

"Thanks" Jason said leaving the room

_Line Break_

As Jason approached the ship a rope ladder fell over the side. Leo's face appeared over the side of the ship.

"Hey" he said waving. "Why did you want me" Jason asked hoping Leo didn't make another automation that would try destroying

the camp.

"I wanted to show you something." Leo said "Come on up."

Jason climbed up the ladder hoping whatever Leo made didn't blow up.

Leo led Jason to where the bedrooms were on the ship. Leo

took Jason to a door that had a large lightning bolt on the door that was lighting up at random moments.

"Well" Leo urged "Open it." Jason opened the door and inside was the most fantastic room he had ever seen.

The walls were decorated with clouds that were moving around and a large bed was in the middle of the room.

"Watch this." Leo said.

He whistled and a small hole in the wall appeared and a golden eagle flew out of it.

The eagle glided over and sat on Jason's arm. "Wow Leo thanks."

"That's not all" Leo said. He pulled out a small metal snake and set it on the ground.

"Attack mode." Leo said. Jason felt the eagle tense up before it sprang at the monster grabbing it in its claws and tearing it in its beak.

Leo threw a ten pounds weight on the ground

"Retrieve mode" Leo said the eagle stopped

tearing at the metal snake

and swooped down on the weight and dropped it in

Leo's outstretched hand, "and I hooked up

TV's that are connected to Hephaestus TV so we can watch regular TV and the gods TV"

Leo said. "Wow Leo thanks" Jason said again.

"It's probably going to take me some time to finish the rest of the groups room's but I should be done in a day. Also this eagle will act as a warning

device if the ship is being attacked." Leo said

"Well I'll just leave you here I have some work to do." As Leo

left Jason felt the eagle land on his shoulder. Jason sat on his

bed and fell asleep to the cawing of the eagle and the boom of thunder.

Well here's chapter 9 I hope you guys on fanfiction like it. Please comment. 


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus

**Percy **

The next day Percy paced outside the Senate house nervously next to Terminus. Reyna had said that they had only a day till they should leave."Will you stop that infernal pacing?" Terminus demanded.

"Sorry I'm just worried." Percy said.

"Well that Leo boy wants you down at that ship of his." Terminus said. He growled when he said Leo because he didn't like the idea of a warship so close to the city and he blamed Leo for landing it where he did.

"He asked me to tell you to bring Frank and Hazel with you."

"Thanks." Percy said walking toward the barracks.

Line Break

Once Percy got Frank and Hazel from the barracks and led them to where Leo had landed the ship, he saw the boy who was Leo.

He had pointed ears and was twisting some wires in his hands.

"Come on up." He said not looking up from what he was doing.

A ladder unrolled from the side of the ship and the three climbed up. "So, why did you want us?" Frank asked.

"Since we'll have to travel Greece and later Rome. I figured we would need room's to sleep in and I wanted to give you a tour of them."

Leo led Percy, Frank, and Hazel down a set of stairs and to a long hallway with seven doors.

"We'll start with Percy's room first." Leo explained.

On the outside of Percy's room a sea green trident was on the door and seemed to have waves inside of it.

Percy opened the door and his breath was caught in his throat. The room looked like it was underwater.

The walls were painted to look like they had seaweed on them, A small golden horse was walking on the ground. It came over and started to nuzzle

Percy's leg. He reached down and stroked its back.

"You might not want to do that." Leo said. Percy took his hand away quickly.

"Why?" he asked "Just watch." Leo replied.

Leo tossed a small metal snake on the ground "Attack mode." He said.

The horse reared up on its hind legs and kicked the snake across the room. "Also it has a retrieve mode."

Leo said. He threw a ten-pound weight on the ground and said, "Retrieve mode."

The horse galloped over to the weight and picked it up in its mouth then galloped back to Leo and placed the weight in his hand. "Now on to the other rooms." Leo said

Hazel and Frank left the room with Leo following behind them.

Before Leo could leave Percy stopped him.

"Do you think I could see her?"

Leo didn't need to know who he was talking about to know he wanted to see Annabeth. "Sure man." Leo said

"Her room's the one with the owl on its door." "Thanks." Percy said leaving the room.

Annabeths room had a large owl on the door whose eye's seemed to follow whoever was in front of it.

Percy opened the door slowly and went in. Annabeth was asleep in her bed and was twisting and turning before thrashing around wildly in some nightmare.

At that exact moment Percy made a silent vow that he would make Gaea would pay for what she did even if it was the last thing he did.

**Sorry I took me so long to update I was on a vacation and I couldn't update. Please comment.**


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus

**Piper**

Piper sat in her room on her bed, the automaton dove made by Leo flying around the room.

On her door in curly gold letters was a sign that said _Beauty Queen _courtesy of Leo. Piper had made a silent promise that the first chance she got she would

through the sign out.

Percy had told the other six that Reyna had told him they should leave for Rome to look for the Door's of Death.

Piper didn't see how they could full-fill the Prophecy of Seven with Annabeth trying to kill Percy.

At that moment the ship started to hum as the engine started up. It lurched to the side so suddenly that Piper fell out of her bed "LEO! Will you learn how to drive this thing!" She yelled.

Hearing the others on the ship yell to. "Um sorry about the rough take off it should be smooth sailing from now on." Leo said on the intercoms that he had installed in every room.

Piper laid down on her bed this was going to be a long trip.

Line Break

"Everyone on the top deck now we have a monster attacking the ship!" Leo's panicked voice woke up Piper from her sleep.

Piper unsheathed Katoptris and ran out of her room, closely followed by the others.

Piper threw open the door that separated the top deck from their rooms.

On the top deck was the most terrifying monster Piper had ever seen.

It looked like a cross between whale and a lion. It had a long snake like body and neon green eyes.

Also it had long cat like whiskers that seemed to have a mind of their own. "That's Cetus." Piper said. "He was sent by Poseidon to devour Andromeda because her mother said she was more beautiful that the Nerids."

"How do we kill it?" Percy asked uncapping Riptide.

"He was killed by your namesake Percy. He used Medusas head to turn it to stone." Piper answered.

Percy's mouth made a silent oh before he ran to the other side of the ship.

"Percy what are you doing?" Leo asked throwing a ball of fire at the monster.

Percy didn't respond. He held out his hand and made a waterspout. Piper saw him bring out a drachma and toss it into the water.

An image of a woman appeared in the water "8 months Percy Jackson with out a Iris message!" She screamed.

Piper couldn't tell what Percy said because the monster roared in rage when Frank shot an arrow at it.

"Help should be coming soon." Percy yelled raising his hand and making a wave hit the monster.

A loud dining sound came through the air and a box appeared in Percy's hand. "Everyone close your eyes!" He yelled opening the box.

Piper closed her eyes and a sound like a hundred snakes filled the air.

There was a blood-curdling screech before it was silent. "You guys can open your eye's now." Percy said.

Piper opened her eyes and could just see a stone figure sinking to the bottom of the ocean. "That wasn't Medusas head?" Jason asked nodding toward the box.

"Yeah it is." Percy replied "I fought her when I was looking for your dad's master bolt."

"You fought Medusa when you were 12?" Leo asked in awe.

"Yeah." Percy said obviously not enjoying the attention he was being given.

"I think we should get some sleep." Jason said.

Piper walked back to her room worried. They weren't even close to Rome and Gaea was already sending monsters after them.

What kind of monsters would they see the closer they got to Rome?

**Sorry I didn't update on Sunday. Some things came up and I was busy. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus **

**Leo**

Leo ran the past events the last few days through his head. They had been attacked by Citus. Then Percy had used Medusas head to kill it and acted like it was no big deal.

And when Percy had asked if he could see Annabeth he wanted to say something to cheer him up.

Apparently he inherited one of his dad's traits. Good with machines, bad with people. As he thought this he didn't notice Percy coming up behind him.

"You should get some sleep I'll take over from here." He said "Are you sure it's pretty hard to control." "Believe me I'm good with ships." Percy said smiling.

"Well, ok." Leo said uncertainly.

As Leo walked back to his room he was mentally yelling at himself. He had put in everything in the ship, a closet with clothes that would magically appear witch was given to him by the Aphrodite cabin,

A infirmary stocked with nectar and ambrosia, he had designed all the rooms, he even put in a training room.

But through all his designing he had forgot to install a auto pilot. Leo made a mental note to install a auto pilot in the morning.

When Leo got to his room Leo saw a note taped to his door on it said _Repair Boy _in none other than Pipers hand writing.

Leo took it down and went into his room. He laid down on his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

That night Leo had dream. He was in a dark cave and all of a sudden a face appeared in the dirt.

"Gaea." Leo said. "Yes little hero. Did you get my little present?" She asked.

"Yeah we did and it didn't work." Leo replied.

Gaea's face looked confused or as confused as a sleeping persons face can get.

"No mater." She said "I have plenty of surprises for you in fact I'm sending you one right now.

Leo decided this meeting was over. Leo concentrated and two balls of fire appeared in his hands.

"Play times over" Leo said throwing the fire at Gaea's sleeping face.

Leo sat upright in his bed it seemed to be morning. He had to warn the others.

Leo ran out of his room about to run to warn everyone, until he realized Annabeth's door was open.

**Here is chapter 12 hope you guys like it!**

**Percy11**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus**

**Frank**

Frank was woken up from his sleep to see the elfish face of Leo standing over him looking worried.

"I need your help." He said. "What's wrong?" Frank asked awake all of a sudden.

"Annabeth's door is open. I need your help finding her." Leo said.

"Alright lets go." Frank said getting up from his bed.

"Where do you think she is?" Frank asked in the hallway. "Probably in Percy's room." Leo said.

"Stay here I have a plan." Leo said running off to Pipers room.

Frank stood there waiting for Leo to come back.

In a minute he saw Leo and Piper running to Percy's room. Following closely behind.

"You ready?" Leo asked Piper when they reached Percy's door.

Piper nodded and Leo threw the door open.

Inside Percy was on the floor with Annabeth on top of him trying to choke him.

Her eyes seemed far and distant as if she wasn't seeing the same thing everyone else was.

"Hey you don't want to hurt Percy." Came the convincing voice of Piper.

"You just want to sleep your very tired aren't you?"

Frank felt tired his arms dangled uselessly by his sides.

Annabeth's body went limp and she fell on Percy, fast asleep. "Where's the infirmary?" Percy asked scooping Annabeth into his arms.

"Bottom deck." Leo said "I'll show you."

As Leo and Percy left the room Frank went back to his room to retrieve his bow.

When Frank had gotten his bow he went to the training center to practice.

The training room consisted of target dummies, numerous weapons to practice with.

Leo nocked a arrow and fired it hit the center of the target with a satisfying _thunk! _

Leo kept firing, he knew he had to practice.

That was the only way he could handle whatever Gaea threw at him.

**Yes! Two chapters in one day hope you guys like please comment.**

**Percy11**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus**

**Hazel**

Hazel hated boats, nothing could change that. Flying or not. The rocking motion still made her sick.

Earlier that day she had meant to confront Leo. But That was before the boat had been attacked. So she wasn't able to ask him alone.

The boat had been flying non-stop for three days straight. Leo had been trying to install a auto-pilot for the first day until Percy had taken a roll of duct tape and taped the steering wheel straight.

"Rule number one, duct tape is a demigod's best friend." Percy said. Leo looking at him as if he had grown a second head and said he was his father.0

After arguing with herself whether or not she should ask Leo if he was Sammy, she had come to a conclusion. She would just ask him.

_**Line Brake**_

Hazel nervously walked down the hall to Leo's room. She didn't know what she should say or if she should say anything. She couldn't just walk in and say, "Hi, are you my dead friend from seventy years ago?" He would think she was crazy

Hazel knocked gently on Leo's door, hoping he wouldn't open it. She didn't want to ask him if he was really Sammy.

But as usual she had the worst luck. Hazel heard footsteps coming towards the door and Leo opened it swiftly to reveal his room. There were torches on the walls that now were off, and fire was painted on the walls and flickered as if it was real.

"Hey what's up?" Leo asked, leaning against the door and flicked his hand toward one of the torches, lighting it on fire. "Your last name is Valdez right?" Hazel asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"Yeah why?"

"Do you by chance know anyone named Sammy Valdez?" Hazel asked. "Yeah he was my great grandfather but he died before I ever saw him. He lived in New Orleans for his whole life." Leo said while fiddling with some pipe cleaners.

"Why do you ask?" Leo questioned.

"Well you know how the Doors of Death are open?" Hazel said uncertainly.

"Yeah why?" Leo asked.

"Well..." Hazel sighed and let it all out in a rush, "I was alive during World War Two and I had a best friend named Sammy Valdez. I died before I ever saw him again. Then Nico brought me through The Doors of Death and I was alive again." She bit her lip, watching for his reaction. Hazel half expected Leo to call her a freak and slam the door in her face. But all he said was, "Oh ok." "What, you don't think I'm freak?" Hazel asked, relieved and confused at his response.

"Just because you're alive again doesn't make you a freak." Leo said with a smile. Hazel was amazed how his smile still made her heart skip a beat. But she still needs to ask him. "Well I need to ask you something."

"Ok. Go ahead." He said, throwing the pipe cleaners over his shoulder. "This is going to sound weird. Like, really weird." Leo shrugged. "Can't be as weird as the last few days."

"By chance, are you...are you Sammy?" It sounded a lot better in her head. But now that she said it, it sounded stupid. "Oh. Umm, I - I don't think so." Leo stammered. Hazel couldn't help it, she blushed. Leo noticed and smiled. "Hey. Don't worry about. Its not weird that you asked me. I take it I look like him?" Hazel nodded, not wanting to look him in the eye. There was an awkward silence before one of the brothers came up and said that there will be tacos for dinner on the second floor.

"There's a second floor?" Hazel asked. Leo watched as the brother walked away before answering. "There's really three floors. The third one is the weapons and training room." "Oh, ok. See you later." Hazel said walking down the hall, not knowing where she was going, but knowing that she needed to get away.

_**Line Break**_

Hazel stabbed viciously at the straw dummy, piercing its armor easily. While she had been walking around, there had been a door she hadn't seen before. When she went up the stairs Hazel had found the training room filled with dummies to practice on and a whole wall lined with weapons of all kinds. She brushed her damp hair back when Leo's voice came on the intercom. "Can everyone please report to the second floor dining room."

Hazel sheathed her spatha and started towards the stairwell that led up to the dining room. When she got to the dining room, seven chairs were set up but only four people sat in them.

"Where's Percy?" Hazel asked when she sat down.

"He's with Annabeth." Jason answered, looking over at Hazel. Leo came in with a 'Kiss the Cook', apron and a steaming plate of tacos. "Presenting Leo's famous tacos." He said setting the plate down. Hazel took a taco and placed on her plate, watching the steam curl and disappear from the shell. She was confused, Leo reminded her so much of Sammy while Frank was always nice to her and had accepted her as a friend. Why was this so complicated?

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while my computer had some sort of virus but it's fixed now. Also I made this chapter extra-long to make up for the days I missed. And thanks to my editor for helping me with this chapter if you notice my writing different this is where my editor made some changes.**


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus

**Jason**

Jason sat in his room, his eagle flying in aimless circles above his head. There hadn't been much to do since Citus had attacked. So he stayed in his room.

And he couldn't go to the top deck because Percy was always there

He hadn't really decided what to make of Percy. Every time he tried talking to him, someone was always there.

And they would just stare openly at Jason and Percy. Like they were expecting them to start yelling and fighting with each other. Maybe it was because their fathers seemed to do it all the time.

Leo's voice broke Jason out of his thoughts, the megaphone blaring loud. "Everyone please report to the top deck." Jason opened his door and started walking up to the top deck.

Why would Leo want _everyone_? When he got there he noticed that there were six chairs set up in a circle.

Percy and Leo were the only people sitting. Jason sat down and waited while the chairs slowly started to fill.

"So Leo, why did you want us here?" Piper asked.

"I thought we should share our adventures," when everyone gave him a blank look he quickly added, "So we can get to know each other a little better.

He clapped his hands together once. "Who would like to go first?"

There was a pause before Jason raised his hand slowly.

He started when he woke up on the Wilderness School bus. How he was confused to where he was and how Leo and Piper seemed worried about him.

He then told everyone about how the Grand Canyon skywalk had collapsed,

and how he found out how he could control the wind so he could fly. Then he told them how he battled the _venti._

Percy choked out a laugh, "They sounds like an evil coffee drink."

"That's what I said." Leo said, chuckling with Percy.

He continued with his story and when he got to the battle with Ma Gasket, Percy stopped him. "You said Ma Gasket was a she Cyclops?"

"Yeah. Why?" Jason asked. Percy wrinkled his nose. "I've met her. Not the nicest Cyclops." When Jason had finished his story Percy asked to go next.

Percy started talking about how he retrieved Zeus's master bolt when he was only twelve Jason was in awe. He was sure he couldn't have done that when he was twelve.

Not with so little training. Percy continued telling them about his quests and Jason kept being struck by how brave Percy was.

When he finished almost everyone was staring at him. Jason was surprised that Percy didn't boast and brag about all that he had done. He actually looked embarrassed by all the attention.

"Who wants to go next?" Percy asked, looking desperate for a way out of the spotlight.

Hazel raised her hand. "I'll go."

_**Line Break **_

When everyone had finished telling their story's, Jason knew more about Frank, Hazel, and Percy now than when he had started the quest.

Which had to be the point Leo was trying to make. After everyone finished, they had sat there, not saying anything. Frank had been the first to move.

Then Leo, then Percy. Jason and Hazel were the only one's still sitting in the circle. Finally Hazel stood up and left out the door.

As Jason went back into his room he started thinking about what the others had said.

Apparently Frank's life depended on a stick - which he seemed nervous about sharing with everyone.

Hazel could control precious metals and she was brought back from the dead, thanks to her brother.

And Percy had bathed in the River Styx. But, when he ran through Camp Jupiter with a goddess on his back, the curse had washed away.

Jason lay down on his bed, watching as the eagle landed and buried his head in his side.

He was tired and his head throbbed with all this new information. He closed his eyes and drifted asleep.

**Sorry that this chapter might have been a little boring. I needed this one to be a filler chapter so I could get some more interesting chapters later. And thanks to my editor for helping me with this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus  
Percy**  
Percy lay down on his bed. His bronze horse was galloping around on the ground creating the rhythmic sound of _thud thud thud_.  
He garbed the sea green remote off the table beside his bed and clicked the on button.  
"And were back live on Hephaestus TV" A two headed spoke person said "To kick off tonight's show were going to the most top ten most surprising shows.  
Kicking it off at number 1is the young Percy Jackson at Water Land settingoff the spider trap set for Aphrodite and Ares."Percy watched sadly as water exploded out of the water pipes on the side of the saw Annabeths curly blond hair flying behind her.  
Finally he couldn't take it, Percy turned off the TV and lay back on his bed.

_**Line Break**_

That night Percy had a dream of a young girl that looked around 18 and was wearing a snow-white dress and pale white skin.  
The girl was in what looked like a dark cave. In the corner he saw Nico tied was gagged and had a large cut on his forehead from which blood was flowing freely.  
"Now Khione." Percy heard a sleepy voice say "I need you to take those infernal demigods to your fathers palace and keep them there until I have risen. I wish to take care of them myself."  
"Yes my mistress." Khione said, and in a flash of light she was gone.

_**Line Break**_

Percy bolted out of bed grabbing Riptide he threw open the door to see the top deck covered in a thick cover of snow and frost.

Percy saw Leo in full flame mode fighting Khione, meanwhile Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank were fighting _wait _Evil Snowmen?Percy saw a snowman turn to him and start to waddle forward taking out a ice sword.

With almost no effort Percy melted all the snowmen on turned to help Leo but found him incased in ice along with everyone else.

The ice that held Leo started to glow red before it melted. "Ah I figured that you two would be hard to capture." Khione said.  
"Especially you Jackson considering your blood."

The last thing Percy saw was a sword hilt coming down towards his head before he blacked out.

**_Line Break_**

When Percy woke up he saw he was in a ice cell along with Leo, who was trying to melt the bars to their cells.

"I wouldn't do that Valdez unless you want to be frozen solid." A ice guard said.

"Now come Mistress Gaea wants to talk to you."

**Sorry for the long wait I was sick for a while and then I had a case of major writers block.**


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus

**Piper **

Piper sat in her cold ice cell, shivering beside Hazel.

"Get up." An icy voice hissed.

Piper recognized the figure from one of Khiones ice statue collection. The body jerked awkwardly, its movements small and rigid.

Piper's joints felt stiff and painful. When she stood her bones cracked multiple times.

Hazel followed close behind Piper.

The guard unlocked the cell door with an odd key. It was gray like metal but see- through like ice. It steamed when the guard unlocked the door and led the two girls through a long cold hallway with many twists and turns that soon confused Piper.

Finally Hazel and Piper were in front of a large wooden door.

The door looked almost moldy and the wood looked weak. The guard pushed on the door and it opened with a low groan.

Inside Piper saw Percy, Leo, Jason, and Frank all bound by the wrist and ankles with rope to chairs.

In the middle of the large room was a dirt circle that reminded her of some of the small gardens at Camp Half-Blood.

The guard behind Piper pushed her to the ground. She hit it with a _thunk_ that hurt her knees. He then grabbed her by the hair and forced her into a chair. Piper tried not to cry out, she didn't want to show weakness. The guard tied her to a chair and did the same with Hazel.

"Ah. Young demigods." A soft voice cooed. A muddy figured appeared in the ground, forming the face of Gaea.

"I have been searching for you for so long. Now I have you in my grasp…" She trailed of, seeming to enjoy teasing them.

Piper caught a flash of motion and saw Percy nod slightly to Leo, who set his hands on fire, burning the ropes binding him. Percy closed his eyes and Piper could see that water around his hands where taking form of a dagger.

When Percy freed himself he took out Riptide and slashed away everyone else's bonds. Piper flexed her hands, loving how the blood started rushing back to her hands.

Just then Gaea came out of her trance like state and saw the seven unbound. "Guards!" She shrieked "They are escaping!"

A few muddy boulders flew at Leo and Hazel, which they dodged.

Piper watched as Frank turned into an elephant. The change was instantaneous. One second Frank was there and the next he wasn't. Well he was but as an elephant.

He charged they door, splintering the wood into small pieces. Outside more guards waited outside all armed with swords and spears. Percy struck out and slashed through the closest one to him. Frank turned into an ox and charged a group of the warriors, making them fly through the air. Leo – the evil genius he - is set himself on fire and started throwing fireballs at the warriors. Hazel

grabbed sword from one of the fallen warriors and stabbed a warrior trying to sneak up on Jason "Thanks." He said before turning back to the battle

Piper couldn't help but feel useless that she couldn't

help her new friends. That feeling lasted about two seconds when she saw Katoptris

strapped to a warrior's side. She made a quick grab at her dagger and managed to stab the guard before he knew what was happening and turned him into snow.

Pieces of ice limbs and fine snow were everywhere. Piper was

panting hard.

"Come on." Percy said, limping to the end of the hallway. "We have to find the boat." Piper followed and they fled in search of the boat.

**Yes chapter 17 is up! Thanks to BrookieHyuga for commenting not once but twice! You really motivated me to get this chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Thank you to all my viewers, commenters,(Is that a word?) And my great editor.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus**

**Before the group broke out**

As the ice guard led Leo and Percy to Gaea-Percy gave Leo a look that said 'slow down'.

Leo stopped his walk and started a slow trudge.

"What's wrong?" Leo whispered.

"I have a plan. Gaea shouldn't be at full power yet, so she might be in and out of consciousness when she seems to be sleeping. "And?" Leo said after Percy had grown silent. "We're going to brake out." Percy whispered. Leo nodded.

"Hey keep it going." The guard yelled behind them, hitting Leo with the butt of his sword.

When they arrived at the door Percy turned to Leo "You ready?" He whispered.

"As I'll ever be." Leo answered.

"Get ready were probably going to have to fight our way out." Percy said.

And the entered Gaea's layer.

_**Line Break**_

As Leo ran out the doors, he saw Percy turn down a hallway while everyone else

ran forward.

Leo ran after Percy and saw him pinning a Telkihne to the wall. "How do I get her back?" Percy snarled.

"Fool." The Telkihne sneered, "Gaea will kill-" The Telkihne stopped mid-sentence as Percy uncapped Riptide and pressed the tip against its neck.

Leo stood there, shocked. This wasn't the fun loving Percy that Annabeth had described. But having your girlfriend brainwashed could do that to you.

"Tell me." Percy said, his eyes blazing with pure fury. The Telkhine squirmed and when Percy dug the tip into its neck, it yelped. "You have to go to the Panacea. She might help you! Don't kill me!" But the Telkhine spoke too late. Percy cut its throat and the Telkhine dissolved into golden dust.

Percy turned to Leo, "Go I'll catch up." Leo backed up into the hallway. "What are you going to do?" Leo was slightly worried about Percy.

"Just go." Percy said before he disappeared down a separate hallway. Leo ran toward the hallway that his friends had.

"Where's Percy?" Hazel asked

"He's doing something." Leo answered.

Hazel raised an eyebrow but didn't ask any more questions.

Soon the group found a door marked _Emergency Exit_.

Jason pushed open the door which led out onto a dock.

Leo noticed the Argo II was the only ship in the dock.

A set of stairs sat against the side of the ship.

Leo rushed up the steps and pressed a few buttons and the low hum of the engine started.

"Why isn't Percy here yet?" Frank asked over the hum of the engine.

As soon as he had finished his sentence,

Percy burst out of the emergency exit door followed by a 100 ice warriors.

Percy sprinted up the steps, "Go!" Percy yelled as he dove on the ship.

Leo quickly pressed a few more buttons and the Argo II rose out of the water and into the open sea.

"What did you do?" questioned Jason after a few minutes.

Percy looked at all of them "I've found out were Nico is."

**And cut! Sorry I haven't been updating school has started and I don't have a lot of time to update.**

**Also if I get 4 comments I'll update in the next three days and if I get 8 comments I'll update tomorrow this I swear on the River Styx.(Thunder in distance.)**

**Percy 11**


	19. Chapter 19

**Surprise I'm not dead! Now I know most of you are mad at me for not updating but these last two weeks in my school have been stressful, it's the end of the quarter and we have to take a test on all that we did so all I've done really is studying. Anyhow here's the chapter**

I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus

Annabeth (Didn't expect that did you)

Annabeth hated being controlled by Gaea, it felt like all of her control had been ripped from her. The only thing she still could do was see.

She could still remember when Gaea had made her try to kill Percy.

Now it might have been bad for a normal person but for a ADHD person like her it was pure torture.

She still remembered the night she had been captured.

As she sank in the earth it felt like hours before she finally fell into a cavern.

She stood up quickly dagger at the ready but there was no one to fight.

"Ah young demigods so young yet so wise, you will help me rise and take down Olympus."

Before Annabeth could speak it felt like a dozen white hot daggers were slowly being pushed into her mind she couldn't even scream before the darkness took over.

That had been 9 days ago and for one day Athena had sent her a warning message.

She had told Annabeth that she had been captured by Gaea, and about something called the Mark of Athena.

The Mark of Athena appeared when Athena's thoughts became muddled or scrambled, then Athena would explode from power overload and a blast 100 times more powerful than a nuclear bomb would cover the earth ending all life.

"You will wake soon my dear Annabeth, please come to me."

**I know that this chapter was short but it needed to be a filler chapter. Anyway you can thank Mari3010 for this chapter, and if anyone is confused about the mark you can PM me and I'll try to help you figure it out. And before I go it's the same deal as last time 4 reviews I update in 3-4 days and 8 I update tomorrow.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus**

**Frank**

"He's at Donoussa Island." Percy said.

"Where's that? And why is he on it?" Hazel asked, confused.

"It's off the shore of a larger island. Naxos. And Nico isn't on it he's under it. Gaea's built a whole compound under the island." Percy said.

"So we just can't sneak in get Nico out and sneak out again?" Leo asked. Percy sighed and shook his head.

"Of course," Leo mumbled, "nothing is ever easy for us."

"But we have more pressing matters." Percy said.

Frank looked at Percy. "Annabeth?" He guessed.

Percy nodded, "But where would a healing goddess be?" Percy wondered put loud.

"Well she could be at a hospital." Leo suggested.

"Leo, there are probably hundreds of millions of hospitals in the world we don't have time to search every one." Piper said wearily.

"Sorry," Leo said, holding his hands up in a surrendering way, "it was just a suggestion Beauty Queen."

"Wait. Wasn't there a huge rock slide at Donoussa?" Hazel asked.

Jason nodded slowly, seeing what she was saying. "And a medical station was put there so why wouldn't a healing goddess be there?" Hazel finished. "It's our best lead so far." Percy said, fresh hope gleaming in his eyes.

"So to Donnousa Island we go!" Leo yelled, dramatically running towards the bow (1) of the boat. "Leo!" Piper called after him.

"Yes?"

"The wheel is that way." Piper said pointing to the stern (2) of the boat.

"Oh. I knew that"

Line Brake

When the Argo II landed Frank was amazed at the pure destruction the slide had caused. Almost seventy homes had been flattened. At least forty others had been damaged. And Frank knew who had done this, Gaea.

From what Frank had seen on his T.V. more and more earth related accidents had happened across the world, causing panic everywhere.

Most mortals thought it was bad luck, but Frank knew it was Gaea finally start to wake up.

"Where is every one?" Jason asked, looking all around for people.

"Maybe they set up camp somewhere else farther away." Percy suggested. "Hopefully they did" Hazel said quietly.

"Ok, but what should we do about Annabeth?" Frank asked, keeping his voice low.

"I guess she could stay on the ship. We can't really do anything else." Leo said.

"Then I'm staying here." Percy said quickly.

Frank watched as Hazel bit her lip. Finally she said, "Okay. Just...be careful." Percy nodded and turned away.

As Frank and the other four walked, Frank wasn't sure how anyone had survived this. It seemed nearly impossible. Houses were laid flat and it seemed, judging by black soot, that fires had been put out recently. Soon though the group stumbled upon a small clearing with tents set up.

Red Cross flags were set up at every tent and the one closest to them a young man in ragged clothes came out.

Standing by him was a woman with long curly black hair and wearing a doctor's coat.

She had a skinny frame, light tan skin, and a cheerful face.

"Ok, your fine. No concision and you only have a few cuts and bruises." She gave him a steady look. "You were very lucky."

The woman patted the man on the back and he thanked her.

"Now go to your tent and get some rest." She said with a smile.

The man nodded and walked away, a smile clear on his face.

But Frank was amazed this lady-radiated power like a goddess does.

"Excuse me miss," Jason said, "But what's your name?"

The lady turned to them, smiled and said, "Panacea and I know why you're here," She took out surgical gloves and put them on her hands. "And I suggest we hurry."

**And cut! I'm feeling pretty proud of this chapter since I started it at 12:30 ish at night and finished it at 1:00. And I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been working on another story that I want to get published, and put in stores.**

**Also I'm putting up another story and the first chapter should be up in about 30 minutes, here's a sneak peak at the summary**

**After numerous trips to the underworlds Elysium, sneaking into Camp Half Blood to interview survivors of the Titan War, and finally getting permission from Chiron to publish this.**

**I have collected the stories of the heroes that were in the Titan War, the ones that were never mentioned in Percy Jackson. These are the Unsung Heroes.**

**Ok and if I get 4 reviews I'll update 3 days from today and if I get 8 reviews I'll update tomorrow. **


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus  
Percy  
**Percy paced back and forth along the infirmary. Along the wall seven hospitals bed's had been set up. There were shelves stocked full of Ambrosia and Nectar, and mortal medicine.  
There were some chairs set up on the far side of the room, and not the comfortable kind.  
Along each bed was a heart monitor and a I.V. machine, but only one was on.  
Percy pulled a chair up beside Annabeths bed and sat next to her. He held her hand and sighed. Her eyes were closed just like they had been ever since he had escaped from Khionie's ice prison.  
Annabeths curly blond hair was spread out behind her like a fan, some stray pieces slightly covered her face, and Percy reached over and brushed them away.  
She turned over in her sleep and mumbles something softly that sounded like, "No, I won't."  
Percy leaned over kissed her lightly on her forehead. Annabeth stirred again and Percy noticed that for a second she smiled slightly.  
After Percy had reregistered the thought there was a loud thump and Percy ran out the door, Riptide draw in sword form. When he got outside Percy could've leapt with joy.  
Outside was a lady Percy could only guess as Panecea. The healing goddess had arrived.  
Line Break  
Panacea entered the infirmary with a serious demeanor. She walked over to Annabeth and placed a hand gently on her forehead.  
"It's her right?" Percy whispered to Frank.  
"Yeah and she knows what happened." Frank whispered back.  
Percy watched nervously as Panecea stood over Annabeth, her face pinched in concentration. She seemed to be talking to herself, muttering in Ancient Greek. From what he could hear what she said went something like this; "Very serious - Needs more time - Stupid Gaea."  
Finally she turned around, "Okay as you have already know she," Panecea pointed to Annabeth,  
"has been possessed by Gaea. It's not the normal possession, like ghosts might do. Her mind has been invaded by Gaea and is being controlled as we speak. I have seen this only once before, though not as severe. The way we can extract the part of Gaea from her mind is we need someone close to her."  
There was silence and everyone stared at Percy. He raised his hand, "That would be me."  
"Excellent, now come over here." Panecea said.  
Percy walked over to where she was.  
"Ok now concentrate on what makes Annabeth, Annabeth."  
Percy closed his eyes thought of Annabeth. Herr beautiful laugh, her stormy gray eyes, the joking way she would call him a Seaweed Brain whenever he messed up. Percy heard Panecea muttered something, a incarnation of some sort.  
"Be strong young hero," Her voice was growing distant, "This will hurt."  
Line Break  
Percy looked around his surroundings, he wasn't in the infirmary anymore. He looked around and saw nothing except for an altar made of stone. And someone was laying on it.  
He ran over and saw it was Annabeth. She was wearing what looked like a dirty robe until he realized that the robe was solid dirt.  
He ran over and shook her lightly. Annabeth bolted straight up, she looked the same except for her eyes.  
Her eyes where glazed over with a dark gold color with flecks of orange in them.  
"Perseus Jackson," Annabeths mouth opened but her voice wasn't hers. It was Gaea's, "prepare to die."  
Suddenly Percy felt as if he was being suffocated. He was forced down on one knee. "Give in weakling you'll die along with your friends." Gaea's sleepy voice taunted him.  
"No!" Yelled Percy  
Gaea/Annabeth threw a swirling ball of green fire at Percy. He uncapped Riptide and deflected it back at Annabeth. It hit her square in the chest and she flew back and landed with a loud thud.  
"Annabeth!" Percy yelled running towards her. She didn't move. Percy knelt down by her. "Annabeth are you okay?"  
Annabeth opened her eyes slowly. What Percy saw made his stomach roll into knots. Her eyes were still a dark gold. "Fool!"

Ok I don't have much to say about this chapter. But I'm still doing the 4 review update in 3 days 8 reviews update in 1 day, please read and review.

**Percy11 **


	22. The Mark of Athena Chapter 22

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth found it hard to find her way back to her mind. It should have been easy. Simple. But, of course, it wasn't. Never in her life had anything been easy. It was like struggling through glue. But, after what seemed like forever, Annabeth finally broke through. She was exhausted but was able to make out voices.

And one annoying beeping sound. "When will she wake up?" It was Percy's voice. Annabeth would recognize his voice anywhere. It was wonderful to be able to hear him again.

Someone sighed tiredly. "Soon. Her body and mind are worn out though. So, when she does wake up, please don't make her worry or ask her question after question. She needs to save her strength." This voice sounded like it belonged to a female.

Annabeth was confused. It wasn't a voice she had ever heard before. She finally found the strength to open her eyes.

Above her stood a woman with long black hair, swept up into a low pony tail. Her eyes were large and a deep brown, filled with what Annabeth assumed was love. The lady smiled down at her, the way a mother would look at a child. Annabeth instantly liked the woman.

And, sitting next to her, was Percy. He smiled at Annabeth. "Hey sleepy head. Feeling ok?" He grabbed her hand gently and held it in his. Annabeth smiled and nodded, not able to find her voice to tell him. "Good." He said, "I've missed you. And so has a few others."

Annabeth just realized that the room was empty except for the three of them. She cleared her throat. "Where is everyone else?" Annabeth was surprised how scratchy her voice sounded and how dry her mouth was. The lady handed her a glass of water, which Annabeth gulped down almost before she could get her hands on the glass. "They're all sleeping. I thought they could use it since they've been working all day." Annabeth nodded. It made sense. "I'm sorry but I don't know your name." The lady laughed.

"That's all right, no need to be sorry. My name is Panacea." Annabeth looked over at Percy, who was suddenly very interested in looking at his shoes. "Thank you, Goddess Panacea but-" Panacea cut her off. "Please don't call me 'goddess'. I prefer Panacea." Annabeth nodded, a little confused. "But why are you here?" Panacea smiled. "To help you of course. Percy found me so I could help you."

Annabeth wasn't sure but the thought of some lady she didn't know helping her, bothered her. A lot. It was something unrealistic to be bothered by, but she was.

Panacea started walking toward the door. "I'll be right back. And no getting out of that bed Annabeth." And without another word, she left, closing the door behind her softly.

Percy squeezed Annabeth's hand, making her look over at him. "I really did miss you. This whole time I've been hoping to get you back. But every time I saw you, it wasn't you. I'm sorry Annabeth. I should have been there to help you. But I wasn't." Annabeth watched as his eyes darkened to a deep green, as he ran his hand through his dark hair. He was clearly troubled by not being there for Annabeth.

She reached up and touched his cheek. "It wasn't your fault. How could it have been? There's nothing anyone could have done. But you saved me in the end." He looked down at Annabeth. "Yes but..."

"But nothing Percy. You helped me." She pulled him closer, so she could see blue flecks of color in his eyes. "Do me a favor." She whispered. Percy nodded. "Kiss me." And Percy leaned down to give Annabeth a kiss.

Annabeth could think of a million words to describe their kiss - beautiful, wonderful, fantastic - no word could tell of the kiss.

Annabeth could've stayed stayed like that forever.

There was a cough from the entrance of the room and there was Leo, with a part of his face covered in oil.

"What?" Annabeth asked giving a death glare to Leo.

"Um, we've reached the island but we seem to have some engine difficulties as we're

getting closer. Something is messing with the engine." He said, looking over at Percy, avoiding Annabeth's look.

"Ok. What island is this?" Annabeth asked, annoyed that she didn't know what was going on. She sent a questioning look to Percy who simply answered with,

"Nico's been captured and it's the island he's at." Annabeth felt worried. Nico was like a little brother to her.

"Ok lets go." Annabeth said sitting up.

"I thought Panecea told you to stay in bed." Percy said, hovering closer to Annabeth in case she fell.

"Percy you should know me well enough to know that I'm not going to listen." Percy sighed but didn't stop her. As Annabeth walked up towards the top deck, her hand interlocked with Percy's, who smiled. She saw Leo take out a small circular thing out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Percy asked.

"A scanner, I'm looking for ways to get under the island." He looked over at Percy, "The closet way is underwater."

Annabeth looked over at Percy too and saw a look of happiness in his eyes.

"Well we've got the guy for the job." Annabeth said.

As they reached the top of the deck, Annabeth saw Jason, Piper, and two other people she didn't know.

"Well what are we doing?" Jason asked.

"We're going under the island." Leo answered.

"Lets go!" Percy exclaimed before jumping into the dark blue water.

No one followed him.

Annabeth was confused. She expected him to come back, and make some last minute excuse to why he just randomly jumped into the ocean. Instead, a small hole appeared on the water, showing Percy hovering inside a water bubble. "Come on!" He yelled, his voice muffled a bit from being under the water.

Annabeth watched as, one by one, Leo, Piper, Jason, and the two other kids slowly lowered themselves into the water bubble. Percy held his hand up for Annabeth, who gladly took it.

It was weird being underwater without having to really move. Percy kept the water swirling around them so they could move. It was just like walking on clear glass. Annabeth saw everything.

Fish by the dozen and seaweed wrapping around rocks. Sand shifting around like soft grains of crystals. When the sunlight hit the sand just right, bright flashes of white and green.

Annabeth never really thought the ocean was pretty. Just a really big swimming pool. But now she knew it was beautiful. No wonder Percy loved being in the ocean all the time. It was like paradise.

"There's a cave up ahead. We'll go in there to get closer to Nico. But the bad news is that it'll be too dark for any of you guys to see." Percy's voice came so sudden to Annabeth that she nearly jumped.

"What about you?" Piper asked. "Won't you be blind like us in there?"

Percy shook his head. "I'll be able to see. Just in a different way. I can sense where everything is. So I can navigate through the cave just fine."

They continued to float in the water. As far as Annabeth could tell they weren't going in any real direction. But she knew Percy knew where he was going. At least she hoped he did.

Soon Annabeth could make out what looked like a cave. It had a upside down U-shape that held up the cave. And it was really dark inside. Shouldn't some of the sunshine seeped into the cave entrance? It was like the sunlight avoided the cavern.

"Everyone hold hands. Don't want anyone getting separated."

Leo laughed.

"What?" Percy asked.

Leo shook his head. "Nothing. I just have a tendency to laugh at inappropriate times." He smiled.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Nice Leo. Next time we get attacked you'll be rolling on the floor laughing won't you?" Leo laughed again. "Probably."

Everyone held hands. Annabeth grabbed Percy hand and then grabbed the girls hand that she didn't know. She was pretty with her dark hair and golden eyes. The girl nodded at Annabeth and then grabbed Jason's hand.

As they kept walking, it got darker and darker. Soon Annabeth couldn't see anything. If she didn't have Percy's hand in hers, she might have stopped moving.

It was quiet for what seemed like hours, but must have just been a few minutes. "The cave starts to go up. So that means there will be dry land for us to stand on."

"Finally." Jason said. "I don't like it under here."

"I don't like it up in the sky either but I still go up there." Percy said.

"Both of you knock it off. We need to get along so no one ends up hurt." Piper spoke with such authority that Annabeth wondered if she was using her charm speaking abilities to make both the guys shut up.

Whatever Piper did it worked. No one said anything until Percy said they would be on dry land.

When Annabeth's feet touched dry sand it she could tell something was off. They were still in the cave, but much closer to the surface. The only thing blocking out the sunlight was thick rock walls and ceiling.

"There's something at the very back." Percy said. Annabeth could hear him walking across the crunchy sand, to whatever he was talking about.

"Oh my Gods. It's a door." Percy said, completely shocked. Annabeth was shocked too. "No way it's a door Percy. We're probably the first people to ever walk in this cave." She said.

There was a creaking sound, and a dim light washed the once dark cave in gray light. Annabeth could see everyone standing around her, they're faces in complete surprise. Percy was standing by the door, peeking inside.

From where Annabeth was standing she could see that the door led to a concrete hall. There were little light fixtures on the ceiling that gave off the dirty light.

"No freaking way." Leo whispered. "I thought the hideout for them was above ground."

"Actually," the girl Annabeth had been holding hands with spoke, "the whole thing is underground. There's lots of different rooms. Some leading to no where. Probably to confuse people who aren't supposed to be in there."

"But you can lead us to where Nico is right Hazel?" Jason asked.

Annabeth thought Hazel was a good name for the girl.

Hazel closed her eyes. "Yes," she said without opening her eyes, "I can find him. He's-"

"Somewhere you'll soon be going to." A deep voice said. Annabeth looked over at the door. Percy was being held by some large, beefy guy that had way to many tattoos on his arms. He smiled evilly at everyone and moved out of the way for other guys like him to rush into the cave.

One grabbed Annabeth's arm and twisted it behind her back, making her whimper in pain.

"Let her go!" Percy yelled, kicking the guy in the shins as hard as he could. The guy didn't even flinch.

"Bring them back up," The guy said, "I think I know someone that would like to see all of them."

**Yes! 1,949 words! Sorry I haven't updated I have been working on revising my first few chapters. **

**And I'm doing my 4 reviews update in 3 days 8 reviews update in 1 day.**

**And I have a serious question should I end my story like The Mark of Athena or end it my way? Tell me in the comments!**

**Thanks to my editor**

**Percy11**


	23. Important Read!

Important A/N

**I know everyone hates these but I want the readers to be involved, and I need this to make the next chapter.**

**So, do you want me to end the story like Rick Riordan ended The Mark of Athena? Or end it, as I want to?**

**Please comment with your answer.**


	24. Chapter 23

**I don't own Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus.  
Nico  
**Nico's life had been pure torture for the past three weeks.  
He'd been humiliated and beaten up. Heck he'd even been put in a sack that smelt like dirty gym shorts. Not the most pleasant of things. But the good thing was-if there even was a good thing out of this whole situation-was that Nico had been upgraded from a stinky old bag to a large cold cage. Whoopee. How exciting.  
It could be worse, Nico thought, poking at what was supposed to be his lunch.  
It looked like mush and had a slight gray tint to the bruised purple color it was. It came with tap water in a glass, which Nico drank greedily. Then he tried the food-and nearly gagged. It tasted rotten and musty. Like it had went bad weeks ago. Probably did. Nico pushed the plate away, wishing he had some more water to wash the awful taste from his mouth.  
The worst part out of this whole thing was who guarded him. The giant Otus was sitting on a stool across from Nico's cage, reading a piece of paper. From what Nico had learned from the mythology classes at camp, Otus had been born to oppose Apollo. But that was all he could remember of the story that he was told.  
It wasn't that Otus was mean and cruel. It was that he was obsessed with poetry and Apollo. Everything other sentence was either to bash on Apollo or to recite poetry.  
Otus had dark skin and dark wavy hair. His robe seemed to be made of shadows and Nico saw that shadows seemed to gravitate towards him. He had dark eyes that reminded Nico of large pits that didn't have a bottom. Endless and dark. His mouth turned up into a smile that curled into what reminded Nico of a snarl. "Listen to this child." He said, his voice smooth as velvet. "Roses are red,  
Violets are blue.  
Sugar is sweet,  
And so are you."  
Otus looked down at the paper in disgust. "What a worthless piece of poetry." He crumpled the piece of paper and threw it over his shoulder. "It must have been written by Apollo. And if it wasn't then humanity is surely doomed." He leaned closer to the cage that Nico was sitting in. " But that's old new isn't it? So, tell me son of Hades, what did you think of the poem?"  
Nico remained silent. He had learned his lesson from the last time Otus had recited a poem. It ended in Nico having to suffer through a two-hour lecture on how Otus would've written it better and how Otus was so much better than Apollo and blah, blah, blah. Listening to Otus go on and on about poetry was worse then getting tossed around in a sack. At least in the sack Nico didn't have to listen to some conceded guy and how he could write the best poetry. It was annoying.  
Nico silently prayed that his friends would arrive soon. Gaea was getting antsy and annoyed that Percy hadn't been captured yet and Nico worried that she'd have some of her minions take her anger frustration out on him. Nico shuddered, remembering the last time that had happened. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the metal frame of the cage, hoping to be able to get some sleep. Which had been hard for him since he had been captured.  
Nico heard the door open nosily and he paid little attention to it. Probably just Otus going to find more poetry to recite and come back to tell Nico about it. Great.  
"Hey watch where you poke that thing! I'm a pretty thing that shouldn't be getting any scars anytime soon. Wouldn't want to disappoint any of the girls now would I?" Said a slightly annoying but familiar voice. Nico looked over at the door and saw Leo being poked by a guy. Behind Leo where Annabeth, Percy, Frank, Jason, Piper, and Hazel. For a second, Nico felt hope flare inside him. His friends where here to save him! No more gross food or poems!  
Then he remembered the guy poking Leo and saw at least twenty more men walking around his friends. They had captured Nico's friends and sister. His hope deflated like a balloon. It was over. He would be stuck in a cage his whole life being fed gross food and Otus would continue to read poems to Nico. But, worst of all, Gaea had won. If she had Percy, then there was no one else that could save the world. They had failed.  
Nico looked over at Hazel, and he wished that he could haved at least saved her. She was his sister. And he had already lost his older sister, Bianca. This was horrible.  
Hazel looked at Nico as she pasted by his cage and winked. Nico was confused. Why was Hazel winking? Was she happy? But why would she be happy? It didn't make sense.  
Then things got even stranger. Leo turned to one of the guards and hit him square in the jaw. "Now!" Leo yelled, picking up the spear and set himself in flames. Percy uncapped Riptide, laughed a little crazily, and charged another guard. And Frank turned into a grizzly bear.  
Wait, what?  
Piper took out her dagger and Hazel started charging a guard next to her. Annabeth was taking on at least five of the guards and-not to Nico's surprise-was winning. In seconds she had two of them on the ground, one holding his side as blood soaked through his shirt and the other was crying. Annabeth was fierce.  
Nico rushed to the front of the cage and grabbed two of the bars. Instantly he was zapped and thrown backwards, where he hit his head against the floor of the cage. Black spots danced across his vision and he could smell burnt flesh. He looked over at his hands and groaned. Moving his head hurt horribly. His hands were smoking slightly and his palms were black. He felt something wet trickle down his neck and gingerly put his hand where the wetness was. Nico pulled his hand back and saw blood on his fingers. His head was bleeding.  
Carefully, Nico was able to sit up, but felt like he was going to black out. What he saw through his cage was surprising.  
Men were all on the ground, some bleeding and some passed out on top of each other. Nico's friends where standing around them, panting but unharmed. Frank was human and Leo wasn't a human torch anymore. Hazel ran over to Nico's cage and stood there. She was smiling and was about to reach through the bars when someone started slowly clapping. Everyone froze-including Nico.  
From the corner, Otus was leaning against the wall, clapping. "Congratulations demigods. You managed to take out men who have trained their whole lives to fight. In, what, five minutes? Apparently they weren't well trained. I've been expecting you for a while. Hades child has been keeping me company while I go over some horrible poetry. I do wish you could join us, but, sadly you will not be leaving this place alive." The lights overhead flickered and sparked. The room was plunged into complete darkness.  
Nico heard a scream and a thud as a body hit the floor. "Leo!" Annabeth yelled. Soon the room was bright and Nico could see that Leo had set himself on fire again. Hazel was lying on the floor holding her head. Piper and Annabeth rushed over to her. "Are you ok?" Piper asked, carefully removing Hazel's hands from her head. There was a huge bump on Hazel's head and a long cut on the side of her face. She smiled weakly. "I'll be fine." Annabeth helped Hazel up and walked back to everyone.  
Nico noticed the remaining darkness in the room looked like it was forcing itself towards everyone.  
"Valdez!" Nico yelled "Go brighter!"  
Soon Leo was bright white and still getting brighter. Nico squinted against the light. There was a screech from the wall. "Stop it!" Otus yelled, his hands covering his eyes.  
"Why should he!?" Frank yelled, taking Hazel from Annabeth's shoulder. "You hurt Hazel!"  
Otus turned his head away from the light. "She was in the way. The shadows moved her! Just stop the light! I'll leave ok? I'll go!"  
Leo's light diminished and finally turned off. the lights in the room turned back on. Otus, true to his word, disappeared and so did the evil shadows.  
Nico's head throbbed and his hands started to crack and bleed. He felt sick to his stomach but had never felt better in the three weeks he had been taken. Percy walked up to Nico's cage and Nico smiled over at Percy. "Took you long enough Jackson." Nico said. Percy laughed and cut away at the lock that held Nico in his cage. "Well what can I say? We wanted to be fashionably late." At last the lock fell away from the cage and Percy carefully opened the cage, not touching the bars. Nico stumbled out and nearly fell into Percy. Percy grabbed Nico's shoulder so Nico didn't fall over. "So, care to tell us who your friend was Di'Angelo?" Percy asked, smirking sightly. Nico stood up and walked over to everyone else, side by side with Percy. "He was Otus. Was born to oppose Apollo. Which means I had to listen to bad poetry and lectures. Ruined poetry for me." Percy laughed and patted Nico's back, which made Nico wince in pain. His head started to hurt worse than before and his hands started to burn. Percy hand Nico some nectar, which Nico quickly ate. Soon his head stopped throbbing and his hands healed so they were only a little red.  
Before Nico could thank Percy, Hazel ran up to him and hugged him tightly. She then hit him in the back of the head. "Ow!" Nico said, rubbing his head gingerly. "That's for making me worry." Hazel said with a smile. Nico smiled back at her, happy that everyone was safe. "Apparently your head doesn't hurt that bad anymore huh?" Hazel smiled. "Nope. Frank gave me nectar."  
"Ok. Come on guys. I want to get out of here. Like now. This place is giving me the hebee jebees." Percy complained. Everyone agreed and started walking quickly toward the door. Soon the ground shook, throwing Nico to the ground.  
"How dare you take what's mine Perseus Jackson! Now I shall take what is yours!" Gaeas voice yelled.  
A hole in the ground appeared under Annabeth and Piper. They both fell and screamed.  
"No!" Percy yelled, leaping towards the hole where Annabeth and Piper was hanging. He grabbed Annabeth's wrist and the hole grew large, making Percy fall. He grabbed the edge with one hand and held on. He grunted as he tried to pull himself up, but the weight of both girls was too much for him.  
Nico tried to help Percy, but a strong wind kept throwing him and everyone else to the ground.  
"Nico!" Percy yelled and Nico locked eyes with Percy. "Lead them to the doors of death and close them. It's up to you now." Percy let go of the edge.  
And Percy, Piper, and Annabeth fell into a never ending hole. Right into Gaea's clutches.  
Nico watched as his friends fell and heard Gaea laughing as the hole started closing, keeping him from saving his lost friends.

**Important Read! Yes this story is over and I will write my own take on the House of Hades, but I look back on this story and realize something. The first chapters were boring, lacking detail, and lacking well construction, so before I start a new story I am going to re write my first few chapters. I hope to finish this re write by the time my school goes to spring break. Thanks for all the support see you soon.**

**Percy 11**


End file.
